


From Time To Eternity.

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches his step-dad work, while his step-dad watches the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Time To Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! So I'm pretty busy before school and the chapter updates may come slowly :( But I promise they will come! Be patient.

“Mum, I really don’t think baby pink floral wallpaper is...appropriate in a funeral home.” Harry whined as he glared at the pink roses scattering the walls.

“Oh Harry don’t say that. It will really brighten things up!” Anne squalled.

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. He had better things to do. Ever since his family bought a nearby funeral home, Harry has been peeking in on his step-dad Robin, who had the coolest job of it all. Burying the bodies. It was an unusual sort of routine, but every time a new body would come in, Harry would sit like a parrot over Robin, and watch him work the magic. Seeing the after effects of some makeup and roses can really give you insight on who somebody was or was aching to be. Last week a little girl came in. She was dressed in lace, but it was an odd sort of lace. Weakly glued on and tattered beyond repair, the girl had died with her ponytails tied and velcro shoes dried with drops of blood. It sent shivers through Harry’s core. Apparently her family wasn’t the most loving. Shoved back by the remarks of them, she tried her hardest to be pretty and proper. It wasn’t enough and the father got too drunk and too violent one night. The makeup and roses really gave some insight. 

 

But today, there was a new story, a new soul, a new body. 

“Just died yesterday. Poor kid had his whole life ahead of him then went a put a bullet through his throat. Never understood why the young ones would want to take their lives.” Robin clicked his tongue and began his work.

Harry sat, a bit frozen and entranced by the young man’s features. He had lovely eyelashes, hard cheekbones, feathery hair that was a decent mess, tied lips, perked nose and tattered black clothes. He was actually gorgeous. Gorgeous even with dried blood braided into his hair. Gorgeous. Even with violet gaunt circles from the kiss of death. He must have been breath taking while alive.  
Robin was busy washing the man’s hair and Harry glanced at the dark reddish brown colour steeping the sink water like a tea bag. What a grotesque sort of tea. Sipped down by a wrecked story from a wrecked heart. Harry was in the mood for tea. 

“Robin? What’s this ones story?” Harry inquired.

“Wha-oh hello Harry. This one here is Louis Tomlinson of Doncaster. 23 years old, with the mindset of a 16 year old. We know for sure it was a suicide. Apparently he wasn’t very happy with himself. He was loved though. Loved by many friends and family.” Robin gently dried Louis’ lifeless hair before grabbing a brush to style it. “College was rough on him, too much pressure, too unhappy, so the kid went and shot himself in the mouth! Strangely the bullet went through the back of his throat, so he must have bled to death.”

Harry’s face was knotted into a grimace that was a nasty mix of grief and terror. He didn’t remark at anything, but continued to watch as Robin dressed the corpse in a blue suit. 

“Harry, help me get him into the casket yeah?” Harry lifted a brow and nodded absently as he grabbed the ankles and gently set them on the padded material. Harry wasn’t really bothered at touching dead people, but the whole atmosphere shifted once his fingers wrapped around Louis’ ankles. While Harry was blanked out in too much thought, Robin had finished touching Louis up. He was ready for burial. The funeral took place the next day, so Harry would have to sleep with the weight of Tomlinson’s bloodshed on his pillows. 

 

-

Harry cried. He cried a lot. He cried when he saw his mother cry, he cried when he saw the sister’s cry, and he cried as the casket closed, and dropped into the earth.

-

It’s a bit odd living right next to a cemetery, to say the least. Luckily Harry never believed in the supernatural. No sightings of ghosts or haunted rooms for him, just a dull fog and eerie blankets that lulled him to sleep. Ghosts weren’t real. Ghosts definitely weren’t real, and that was definitely not a ghost he saw pass in his hallway.


End file.
